Chaotic Seduction
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: (Takes place in the Rule63-verse) While searching for his friend's in the labyrinth, Dusk finds himself confronted by non other Eris herself, and the Goddess of Chaos special type of corruption planned for the unicorn...
Dusk Shine sighed rushed through the maze. "Seriously, why the hell does the palace even have labyrinth?!" He growled to himself as he came to fork in the path, he looked around for a moment. He decided to take the left path...only for a flash of light to catch his eye. He arched a brow as he trotted down right path. When got the the end he found himself at another fork, this time the flash came from the left, her quickly chased after it, as he chased the flash he noticed that it begin to look familiar. The purple Unicorn finally made it to the source of the light: A rock wall with several large crystals embedded in it that twinkled like stars...arranged to look like his cutie mark...

Suddenly, the crystals blinded Dusk with the target with a bright flash of light. The moment he recovered he found himself in an open field with a single tree in the middle. "Ugh, why does this always happen to me?" He sighed as he tried to find him way out, sadly the walls of the maze had no way out. Skeptical but seeing no other option, he made his way towards the tree...

* * *

Eris; Goddess of Chaos yawned as she rested on a cloud-hammock in the tree, she was having such a good day! She was finally free, snatched the Element's of Harmony to lessen the chances of her returning to that annoying stone prison, and manipulated those fools into her little maze...already four of the six of them had fallen to her corruption spell, now she had decided to rest a little...sooner or later one of them would come across her domain, and then she would corrupt them and cement her rule over Equestria.

Suddenly a flash of light got her attention. She caught sight of a familiar face approaching the her tree. She recognized him as Celestia's student; Dusk Shine "Oh, I have a _special_ type of corruption planned for you..." She giggled while smiling wickedly, she lowered her tail down the tree and towards her unsuspecting victim.

Dusk looked around as he trotted around the tree. "Ok...so what am I supposed to do?" He asked himself, unaware of the tail lowering behind him. In one swift and smooth movement, it slithered under him and up against his groin before wrapping firmly around his waist before reeling up to the treetop where the Goddess host awaited. "AWGAH!" He shrieked as the coils playfully toyed with his butt and fondled his groin as he was pulled up. Eris licked her lips as Dusk was was brought face to face with her smiling mug.

"ERIS!?" Dusk screamed upon seeing the Goddesses smiling face, he quickly tried to get out of the coil seat. Sadly without his magic his struggles were pretty pathetic. "Now don't be like that..." Eris cooed as she let him scramble around a bit before tightening her grip on his waist and bringing him to eye level with her. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Considering the fact that you stole our Element's, turned our home into an insane fun-house on a sugar-high, and took our horn's and wing's. I think you know the answer." Dusk snarled as finally push his way out of the Draconequus' coil's...only to fall _upwards_ into another branch.

"Oh com'on. Where's your sense of fun?" Eris giggled before snapping her finger's, turning the leafs of the tree into cotton candy. She gleefully started munching on some.

Dusk scowled at the Chaos Goddess before storing off. "I've got better thing's to do than mess around with y-GAAH!" He squealed as the branch he was on quickly wrapped around his waist. "Let me go you deranged miss-matched-" Dusk shouted in rage, only to be silenced by Eris' finger on his lip's.

"Now, now. I'd change that attitude if I were you. Wouldn't want anything happen to your _friend's_ would you?" This got Dusk's attention as he stopped struggling. "That's better, now then. Your friend's are starting to bore me...and I've decided to speed thing's up a bit and make thing's more interesting...so how about a little deal? I'll tell you where to find what you seek...IF you can beat me in contest of my choosing..."

"And what contest have you conjured up in the Chaotic mind of yours?" Dusk asked sarcastically, not trusting the Draconequus for a second.

"The challenged shall be..." Eris paused for a dramatic effect as a drum-roll started out of nowhere. "...a staring contest!"

Dusk blinked. "...what?"

"Oh, shall i explain it to you?" She asked before snapping her finger's again, with a poof of smoke she was now dressed like a school teacher holding a dictionary. "Ahem...A staring contest is a game in which two ponies stare into each others eyes and attempt to maintain eye contact-"

"I KNOW WHAT A STARRING CONTEST IS!" The purple unicorn shouted in rage. "I'm asking why that? Don't you have anything better?"

"Nope! That''s my challenge and I'm sticking to it!" She said as she hugged the word challenge that appeared right next to her.

Dusk glared at her. "How do I know this isn't a trick? That you won't simply do something that forces me to blink or look away?"

Eris simply rolled her eyes, "Now where's the fun in that? How can I enjoy my game's if if I break my own rules to win? It just get's booooring!" She explained, but upon seeing Dusk's unimpressed expression she sighed. "Fine, you have my word as a Goddess that I will not do anything to make you blink and/or look away." She said as she drew an "X" shape over her chest area. She then snapped her finger's, causing the vine holding Dusk to turn him right side up before placing him on the branch. "Shall we begin?"

Dusk bit his lip, her really didn't trust this girl...but he need to find the Element's, and there was no guarantee Eris would let him go if he refused. "*Sigh*...fine, let's do this..."

"Excellent!" She giggled as she floated close to him, Dusk simply glared back at her golden yellow eye...

 _'This is ridiculous...'_ Dusk thought to himself.

 _'Oh, this is too easy...'_ She mentally smirked as her pupils slowly erupted with blooming bright exotic colors. Dark blues, vibrant purples, sinful reds and deep blacks, they flashed through her eyes in a rapid display before they bloomed continuously in a captivating sequence. "Yesss...keep staring..." She whispered erotically, rearing up and back to draw in the unsuspecting stallion.

"W-wait, what are you-" Dusk was cut off as his mouth hung open as his eyes got wider staring at the display before him, the eyes of the Draconequus shined like rainbows in the most wonderful colors he had ever seen. His jaw dropped in amazement as he was captivated by their beauty. His heart started to pound faster, he felt a wave of calmness spread through his body with every colorful loop his eye's took in and the world around him started to vanish. A pleasant feeling of weakness ran through his body as his pupils began to slowly shrink down to almost nothing, a few small rings of color emitted from the center of his eyes, Eris smiled wickedly at the sight of the Unicorn's dumbstruck expression as he felt the effects of her hypnosis.

Eris smirked as she intensified her hypnotic stare and drew closer to the stallion, bringing the arousing and captivating colors closer for him to enjoy. "That's it, little Dusky." She encouraged, her soft alluring voice sounding so sweet in his ears as she licked her lips, unable to stop herself from lewdly eying Dusk's body up without breaking eye-contact. She was growing hungrier for satisfaction and needed her victim to share the same sinful heat as herself.

"Yes, my little pony. Just submit to me." she whispered as her tail wrapped around his waist wrapped further around his body, pinning his hoofs to his side in a snug grip just in case he got any nasty ideas about resisting. Dusk could feel the sensation of her smooth body and sleek coils on his fur more intensely because of his suggestive state as they slowly coiled around him, wrapping higher and higher.

Dusk's heart started to to pound faster as the pleasant feeling started taking over his body while he was captivated by the wonderful spirals, the sensual caress of Eris's smooth body sent shivers down his spine, making his groin twitch with arousal. A small part of the stallions mind wanted to fight against the tempting spirals, too push back, too escape the temptation...but the soothing colors were powerful, and had started to fill his entire mind. Soon there was nothing else. Why should he fight? Why not simply give into the astounding beauty and embrace the promised peace completely? It would be so easy...

The perverted Draconequus could practically taste his growing arousal, wicked shiver of delight went through her mind as she giggled sinisterly. Mischievously she flexed and pressed down the coils around his waist so that they rubbed over his hardening member to tease him, causing the quivers of excitement he felt in his crotch got stronger. "Mmmm...Oh...yes...", Dusk moaned, the young Stallion having never experienced anything like this, Dusk's mind was about ready to give into the lust, his eyes rolling back into his head and his eye lids dropping closed...

"Oh no you don't..." She reprimanded him harshly as her tail slipped around his neck and gave it a sharp and unforgiving tug to keep his eye's open, earning a loud "GULP" from the Stallion. "I told you I wouldn't make you close your eye's..." She giggled as she hypnotic spirals continued to shackle his mind to her whim. Dusk started to feel more aroused on account of Eris' hypnosis, as his dick became hard and poked through the cocoon of coils he was in.

Eris contain her cruel laughter. "That's a good boy, fuck my coils." She happily encouraged, delighted at how low he would gladly sink now that he was under her influence. With a wicked smile she tightened the coils his cock was poking through. "Fuck those coils like they were my pussy" she whispered as her moved closer to his face, forcing his vision to be engulfed by her hypnotic gaze.

Dusk moaned in pleasure as he obeyed his captor. "Ohhhhh...yes Eris!" He moaned as he slowly started moving his hips back forth, the feeling of the smooth scales increasing his arousle, he started trusting hips harder, loving the feeling of Eris coils on his stallionhood. He screamed in pure pleasure, thrusting harder and faster for his mistress, pumping his erect cock in and out of her smooth coil's. Then suddenly a loud *PING* went off in his mind, giving him the final push the he body needed as an intense feeling coursed through his body and into his member, he gave one final thrust and had the most intense orgasm in his life, shooting out large amounts of cum all over the outside of Eris body.

"Good boy, I think you ready for the real main event now..." She giggled as she snapped her finger's, causing the cum all over her coils to pull itself together into one single orb, which Eris gladly sucked into her mouth. "Mmm...so rich in flavor." She giggled, relishing in the taste. "And now it's time for the real fun..." She whispered softly as Dusk felt something sinfully hot and wet press up against the head of his cock. The Goddess' pussy had been positioned right in front of his crotch and was now poised perfectly to complete his submission by plunging himself inside of his Mistress' cunt.

"Now thrust, pleasure your new Mistress." She commanded, giving him just enough slack to push inside of his own volition. It would be the last act of anything resembling free will that he'd get to perform. Dusk gasped in delight as his cock sank into the warm confine's of his Mistress' Cunt, his entranced moan almost echoed throughout the forest as he happily thrusted his hip's in and out of her pussy, letting himself melt in her sexual embrace, every inch of his cock felt like it was dipping into an orgasmic heaven with every thrust.

"Ah yes, that's a good boy! Thrust to your heart's content!" Eris moaned out sensually as she arched her back and moaned sweetly, her sex-crazed toy humping away as her coils massaged him. She started to thrust her cunt up and down on Dusk's delicious cock, moaning in pleasure as she continued to fuck the stallion. Dusk felt the tightening of his Mistress' pussy and started pumping his cock in and out of her, continuing his blissful pleasure...

"Ahhh yessss!" She screamed as Dusk continued to relentlessly fuck his Mistress before finally cumming inside her, shooting a large amount of cum into her pussy. Then with one loud moan of ecstasy, Eris herself came, squirting all her juices onto Dusk's waist. "Ahhh...yes my little servant, you've pleased you mistress well...", the perverted Goddess moaned as she made a loop around his waist and slowly lifted him up, pulling his cock out of her cunt. Unaware that Dusk was slowly falling asleep...

Suddenly, the "X" on Eris' chest area started glowing. The moment she noticed she started to panic. "No, no, no, wake up. Wake up! NO!" She screamed as the "X" exploded in a white light, enveloping herself and Dusk Shine...

* * *

Dusk Shine slowly woke up from his slumber, looking around he saw he was back in the labyrinth. "What happened? Eris?" He called out, hoping to get some clarification on what happened, all he remembered was Eris challenging him and then...nothing. "Did I win?" He muttered to himself, only to notice the rock wall was now gone. "Ugh, no time to dwell on her trick's! I've got to find the others!" He said before dashing off, deeper into the labyrinth...unaware that Eris was indeed watching him from the sky's...

"Rrrgh, stupid stallion, he just had to fall asleep!" She growled, due to her hypnotic gaze having the side effect of making her target drowsy. It pretty much counted as her making him close his eye's. The Goddess sighed as she watched him leave. "...although he wasn't half bad...maybe after I rule this pathetic land I can make him my personal slave..." She mused to herself before noticing Rainbow Blitz in another part of the maze. "Hmmm...I think it's about time to wrap this up..." She mused before teleporting away...


End file.
